dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Universe America
Universe America is a 2009 American animated satirical comedy film produced by Comega Studios and Klasky Csupo for Paramount Pictures Directed and co-written by Brandon Hancock and co-written and produced by Ruairi Robinson, it was the third feature film from Comega Studios, as well as the first feature film from Comega Studios. In the film, a literal industry war breaks out between video game companies Midway and Sony after a story damaging the latter's reputation is released to the public. Unbeknownst to Sony, who blames Midway for its release due to its bad reputation and urges the Japanese government to escalate conflict with the United States as retaliation, the story was actually unknowingly discovered by a teenage gamer living in California. Now, he and his friends must put a stop to what they inadvertently started before it destroys the video game industry. The film satirizes controversies surrounding video games during the mid to late 2000s. Brandon Hancock originally conceived the idea for the plot in 2007, but kept the piece of paper that he wrote it down on in an "idea bin". Eventually, he told his co-worker Dew G. about it, who was interested in the idea and was encouraged to help him adapt it into a film. The film's score was composed by Rupert Gregson-Williams. Universe America was originally released in theaters on November 6, 2009. It received mostly positive reviews from critics, admiring its story, animation, and themes, and grossed over $90.3 million worldwide over its $32 million budget. The film was later released on DVD and Blu-Ray on March 2, 2010. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast *Carlos Alazraqui as Nathan Emmet *John Cusack as Lewis Preston *Neil Patrick Harris as David Boys *Troy Gentile as Jackson Botens *Johnny Simmons as Mr. Boyerside More coming soon! Production Coming soon! Themes Coming soon! Marketing Trailers *The film's teaser trailer was released on July 2, 2008, and was shown before Swapped, Meet Dave, ''Grander Check'', Escape 2 Africa Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, and Twist City. *The first theatrical trailer was released on March 8, 2009, and was attached to films such as Coraline, Monsters vs. Aliens, and Woo La La. *The second theatrical trailer was released on May 8, 2009, and was attached to films such as X-Men Origins: Wolverine, Star Trek, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, Inglourious Basterds, Precious and Avatar. More coming soon! Music is the soundtrack to the film of the same name. It was composed by Rupert Gregson-Williams and released on 11 May 2009 by Columbia Records. Originally, Michael Giacchino and Adam Cohen were going to compose the score. Release Box office Coming soon! Critical reception The film received mostly positive reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 77%, with its consensus reading, "Continuing the newcomer animator Brandon Hancock's winning streak, Universe America sheds some light on the state of the video game industry while serving up big laughs and impressive animation." More coming soon! Home media Universe America was released on DVD, VHS, and Laserdisc on January 3, 2010. More coming soon! Transcripts Main Coming soon! Trailers To read the transcripts for this film's trailers, click here. Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films Category:2009 Category:2000s Category:Films directed by Brandon Hancock Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Fictional American films Category:Fictional animated films